


The Second Time Around

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [33]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Concerned McCoy, Daring Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naughtiness From Spock, Nonsense, Ranting McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is being flirty and daring with McCoy, and McCoy is concerned that Spock will get caught because of his rashness.





	The Second Time Around

McCoy flinched. Had Spock just brushed rather intimately across his backside as he’d stepped behind him in the crowds that were milling around them in the sumptuously decorated hallway of the government's state council? Why here? Why at this meeting of dignitaries where they should not be having their minds on anything but diplomacy?

Maybe Spock was coming down with something, but what? McCoy remembered how peculiarly that Spock had been acting this morning as they had been getting ready in their room. Spock had been positively giddy with his humming around and winking at McCoy. McCoy had stood it only as long as he could.

"What the hell is your problem, Vulcan?! You're acting crazier than the March Hare! And that's saying something!"

"Oh, Leonard, it is Spring," Spock had answered with soft, twinkling eyes. "And I am in love with life and with you."

Although secretly pleased, McCoy had grumbled, "Keep that up, and I'll give you a strong dose of salts. That oughta flush all the craziness outa your system."

"But never out of my heart, Leonard. You are in there forever. Am I in your heart forever, Leonard?" Spock had wanted to know as he had shoved his face down in front of McCoy's quite insistently.

McCoy had used his arm to push Spock away, but not too roughly. He liked it when Spock acted romantic, but they didn't have time for anything like that now. "Come on, Lochinvar, we gotta get down to that meeting. Jim can use that silver tongue of yours when negotiations start to get prickly."

That had happened this morning, and McCoy was still puzzled by it.

“I quite agree, Captain Kirk,” Spock said.

The sound of Spock’s voice brought McCoy’s mind back to the present. McCoy looked around. How had they gotten here inside the assembly room? Then he vaguely remembered shuffling along a hallway with other delegates. But he could not recall turning into the chamber.

McCoy seated himself in the audience while Spock and Kirk took their places at the main table facing the audience. Thank goodness that Spock seemed staid and businesslike. McCoy didn't want Spock to embarrass Jim Kirk and the Federation. That was the last thing that Spock would have wanted, either.

But as the attention of everyone in the room was supposed to be on the Master of Ceremonies, McCoy distinctly saw Spock turn and slyly wink at him. Then Spock calmly lowered his hand to his crotch.

McCoy's eyes bugged as he audibly sucked in his breath and jerked. A couple of representatives sitting nearby glanced at him with annoyance.

When Spock began rubbing himself, McCoy broke out into a sweat.

Then Spock lifted that fondling hand to his nose and breathed deeply.

McCoy felt like he was going to lose his breakfast. What the hell was going on with Spock?!

“Spock! What the hell do you think you were doing?!” McCoy wanted to know when he finally managed to get Spock alone.

“To what are you referring, Doctor?”

“Don’t act innocent with me! Rubbing me up all along my backside like I was a car that needed polishing! Then playing with your privates and sniffing your hand like it was the finest French perfume you’d ever smelled! And before then, WINKING at me with that monkey-eating-shit look on your face! Weren’t you afraid of getting caught?!”

“No one but you was watching me, so I had the audience I wanted,” Spock answered smugly. "Luckily, you were watching. Otherwise, I might have needed to use a more drastic demonstration."

"A demonstration of what?! Your insanity?! Your fool-heartiness?!"

"My love for you."

"Most guys would express it with a dozen roses or a romantic dinner. But, oh, no, not you! You did almost everything except zip down your pants and show the rest of the universe what it's been missing!"

"That is a good idea. I might have to do that tomorrow," Spock decided.

"No, you won't! That's for me to see! It's for my exclusive use, too! Got it?!"

"Heavens, Leonard. You do get rather possessive, do you not?"

"Damn straight! Now, what in the blue blazin' hell was behind all of those shenanigans, anyway?!" McCoy roared.

“I wanted you to fall in love with me again.”

"Again?" McCoy asked, puzzled and suddenly a whole lot calmer.

"I felt that the romance was going out of our relationship. I thought that you needed to fall in love with me again."

McCoy gave Spock a flirty look. “Darlin,’ I ain’t never fallen OUT of love with you from the first time. You got me, and you got me good. I ain’t goin’ nowhere. And if it's adventure that you're wanting, let's go to bed now and I'll provide it. By morning, I'll have you wishing for a little quiet time, but I'll be relentless.”

Spock took McCoy into his arms. "Sounds tiring, but exciting." He kissed McCoy's lips. "I will be very appreciative of any attention that I receive."

"Just don't pull any more stupid stunts at serious meetings, okay? It didn't do much for my health to see you acting that way."

“Still, was it not fun to be so daring at such a serious place?”

“I didn’t want you to get caught.”

“Who would have believed it of Sarek's son? Jim, maybe, but he would not reprimand me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. He’d probably just keel over laughing, and then not be able to explain to anybody else what was so funny." He traced a finger around a corner of Spock's mouth. "But I wouldn't want him, or anybody else, to know," McCoy said softly. "I'm just that damn selfish. I ain't sharing you with nobody, and that's final."

"Strange, but that is my assessment, also," Spock murmured as his lips sought McCoy's again.

"Uh, huh," McCoy mumbled. His speech was a little slurred from a Vulcan mouth in his way.

"I love you, Leonard."

"Prove it, Vulcan," McCoy slurred.

So Spock did.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
